moshi_fanren_the_last_humanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuo Tian Cheng/Chronology
Chronology Escape from School Arc (Chapter 1-10) It’s 2028 A.D., 10 years after the world ended. As the last human alive in the city Tian Cheng finds himself out of bullets and surrounded by hordes of zombies. At the moment of his death he wakes up shortly before 12 pm on the 14th of February 2018, mere hours before the start of the zombie outbreak in his old classroom being yelled at for sleeping in class. Slightly confused he quickly tries to prepare for the imminent disaster and tells his best friend Gao Fei to go buy supplies. They afterwards met up at the old abandoned factory on the school grounds. At 2 pm a meteorite entered the earth’s atmosphere shattering into numerous pieces falling into all corners of the planet allowing the virus it carried to quickly spread. At first everyone was unconscious for up to 20 hours. Those who resisted the virus woke up to find that 70% of humanity has turned into monsters. 15th February 2018, 10 am, Tian Cheng and Gao Fei finally woke up finding the school crowded with zombies. Tian Cheng saved two former classmates. The male student got bitten and was left behind. The other person was Duan Churou the school idol and person Tian Cheng used to have a crush on. It was her selfishness that caused many peoples deaths including Gao Fei’s, in his alt life. Tian Cheng created a diversion to lure the zombies away from the school gate using the speakers while the other two hid close to the exit. When a school bus pulled up Duan Churou got on leaving both behind. The two guys continued on finding shelter at the garage of a relative of Gao Fei’s. There Tian teaches his friend the “breathing method”. A meditation technique to control the virus and with it gaining certain powers. Rescue Mission Arc (Chapter 11-26) Temporarily leaving Gao Fei, Tian Cheng goes out hoping to find Su Rou Xuan "XuanXuan", his past life's lover, at her school nearby. Along the way, he rescues Luo Xiang Yu "Teacher Luo" and her little sister Xiang Xue trapped in a car. While the three of them go looking for supplies he find out that Teacher Luo is XuanXuan’s homeroom teacher. Tian Cheng sends them to Gao Fei, but the sisters decided to go their separate ways. When he finally arrived at the school some time during the afternoon he finds himself trapped and fighting a hoard of zombies. At dawn after killing every last one of them, completely exhausted he uses this opportunity to meditate and manages to break through to stage one. The tattoo aka spot pattern started forming from his palms up to his shoulders. With it he gained twice the strength of a normal human, increased recovery and virus immunity and the ability to detect objects in normal mode whit in a 5 meter radius, up to 20 meter in perception mode. Inside the school he rescues Luo Lansha "Luo Brat", the daughter of Luo Ren Hang his former life's mentor and inventor of the breathing method, and her hamster, Shang Biao. They spent the night at the school and she learns the breathing method. Gang Fight Arc (Chapter 27-37) The following day they get ambushed by a small gang of four thugs while raiding a police station for weapons. Their boss gets killed while the other three each loose an arm. Tian Cheng leaves them behind assuming the will get eaten by the infected attracted by the commotion (Ch 34). On their way back to Gao Fei they stopped at a gas station finding a nearly death men. The person had a meteorite fragment, a very valuable item, stuck in his right arm causing him to mutate into an infected. After finishing the deed they grabbed the gas and some supplies and continued further down the road. Travel to Home Arc (Chapter 38-53) Tian Cheng reunites with Gao Fei, bringing Luo Lansha and Shang Biao with him. The next day the group starts driving to Ji County. Near sundown they run into a blocked street and are quickly attacked by a hoard. After jumping over a gutter with the car they land in a peaceful and deserted town. The meet the last local man who offers the trio food and shelter. They start drinking merrily leading to Gao Fei and Tian Cheng to get completely wasted, and later to be found out sedate. The host surprisingly ask Luo Lansha why she isn’t drunk to which she replied she spat out the alcohol as her tolerance isn’t very high. They dragged the guys back to bed and the trio went to sleep. When Luo Lansha got up for some water she stumbled into a butchers room completely cover blood and human remains. Finding her inside the room the owner tries to kill her but she managed to escape into the basement finding a tied up female zombie, the mans wife Ah Yue. There he finally got a hold of the girl. At the last moment Tian Cheng steps in taking the zombie wife as hostage. In the commotion of her suddenly breaking free, Luo escape from the mans grip. Ah Yue bit and killed her husband and was afterwards shot. In the morning Gao Fei fixed up the car and him and Luo fought some zombies as practice. When later on meditating it is revealed that Luo is a speed type, just like her father “Uncle Luo” while Gao Fei’s can’t be seen. As the two were busy, Tian Cheng investigated a nearby building sensing something weird and finding a Lone Waker. He battles the infected when Gao Fei join in shooting bullies from a large distance precisely hitting almost every single one of them and taking down the creature. Gao Fei's evolution is a very rare one and part of the nerve system his ability allow him to clearly see object far in the distance. Revenge for a Brother Arc (Chapter 54-67) Two weeks after the outbreak, Start of March 2018 Continuing their journey to find their families, they come by Gao Fei’s neighbourhood, where he finds to his horror that his mother had been murdered, left for dead eaten by zombies. With no sign of theft it seems like an act of revenge leaving only Fatty Wei, his fathers business competitor, as the possible culprit. Even with the outbreak having occurred less than 2 weeks ago, there are only three possible gathering points in the whole of Ji County: The Flower Factory, the Dam and the Ancient Wall. Using an advantage point Gao Fei is able to spot his fathers car in front of the flower factory. They got lucky when an airdrop landed near them, containing a sniper rifle perfect for Gao Fei to release his full potential. Tian Cheng infiltrated the hideout in darkness with Gao Fei, having his newly found out night vision, and Luo Lansha backing him up. Tian Cheng continued onwards alone while the other two had to retread into an abandoned mall where they took out most of Fatty Wei’s henchmen. Tian Cheng managed to save Uncle Luo, suspended on a platform in a warehouse filled with zombies. As revenge for his best friend he tied up Fatty Wei and pushed him into the horde to be eaten alive. Being hit by the rebound effect of his abilities Gao Fei falls unconscious waking up three days later in a nice room with his father by his side. He recovers quickly and revealed that his tattoo is located at “the males private part”. The three youngsters resumed meditating with Tian Cheng having broken though to stage two recently and while A-Fei and Luo Brat are nearly at stage one. As they haven’t heard of Uncle Luo for some time the proceeded to check on him, only to find him having committed suicide. In a farewell letter to his son he explains how he can’t continue living on in this horrifying world especially after he failed to protect his wife. The trio buries him next to his wife and continue on. Ancient Wall City Arc (Chapter 68-82) Early April 2018 A month has passed since the incident with Fei’s parents. Lansha and he significantly improved their fighting techniques. But with supplies slowly getting low, Tian Cheng decides to scavenge the abandoned factory one last time and then leave Ji County. As they were about to finish carrying the supplies they get interrupted by a group of students sent as a scavenging party by Ling Cheng “Leader Lin” from Ling Sheng Group, one of several parties in power in Ji County. After a quarrel both sides mind their own business. When one of the foolish students opens up the locked warehouse previously containing Fatty Wei’s zombies hell breaks loose. The trio averted most of the damage caused and saved the survivors. The scavengers ran and called for reinforcement when a stage two infected suddenly emerged. Yun Hong Die, second in command to the Ling Sheng Group, and her crew showed up fearing the worst. But to their surprise they found Tian Cheng lecturing Fei and Lansha for their bad team work and reckless way of handling their training exercise. They followed back Yun Hong to their base where the were welcomed by the Leader Yin. The are offered food and one of the best accommodations available. The following day while discussing trade deals, medicines form weapons, they Tian Cheng even gets offers to stay and take over command of the third squad but he refuses boldly. Furiously over the offer made Wei Dong heads out of the base for unknown reasons. At dawn the camp gets attacked by Long Tin, Leader of the Long Tin Group, a fierce enemy of the Ling Sheng Group. Tian Cheng and his friends agreed to help out defending. It turns out that Wei Dong was a traitor and revealed Leader Li’s security details. Lansha manages to capture and drag him back. Under ceased fire Long Tin give his enemy one more chance to surrender, threatening with having a lot more men and ammunition. The trio bring back Wei Dong and reveals him as a traitor. After begging and pleading Long Tin shoots him for being noisy. He brings out several hostages, group members and “civilians” one of them Teacher Luo and her little sister, as his triumph card. Chen attacks forcing Long Tin to retreat. He was able to save little Luo Xiao Xue but Teacher Luo wasn’t so lucky and got dragged off. Assault on the Hydro-power Station Arc (Chapter 83-97) Long Hua Service Station Arc (Chapter 98-110) Tian Cheng gets separated from his friends after the flood, where he wakes up in the company of Li Wu Yi and Lin Quin Quin, followers of Hu Feng. He then winds up saving some more of his old classmates from a gang of thugs, in which one of them, Zhao Ling, causes dissension in them group until tries to betray them once his family's followers come by. Tian Cheng takes on the lead guardian, Han Li, before killing Ling for his treachery. Black Armor Training Arc '''(Chapter 111-114)' Tian Cheng reunites with Luo Xiao Yu, who is revealed to now be a special kind of Infected, a Black Armor. '''Battles of Attrition Arc '(Chapter 115-130)' 'Quest for Blood Arc '(Chapter 131-140)' Fall of the Dragons Arc '''(Chapter 141-150)' '''Hunting the Leader Arc '(Chapter 151-162)' 'Colossus Attack Arc '(Chapter 163-171)' The battle against the giant Infected begins, and even Tian Cheng was having trouble fighting it. Only by getting a new weapon from Lin Wei gave him the power to fight back against it. Long Hua's Ruler Arc '''(Chapter 172-183)''' Category:Chronology